


Ben the Anodite Robin Hood: Season 1

by KidJustice1994



Series: Ben the Anodite Robin Hood [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Ben, Dark!Kevin, Episodefic, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Max Bashing, Multi, Season/Series 01, anodite!Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidJustice1994/pseuds/KidJustice1994
Summary: Ben Tennyson and his cousions are anodites. After having enough of his cousin Gwen when she gets her hand on the Omnitrix. Ben take on a Robin Hood like persona with Kevin and head in to a life of crime. It my first time writing a story so please be kind.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Ben the Anodite Robin Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715122
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Gwen 10: Episode 01

**Author's Note:**

> Did an update to chapter 2 add a link to my fanart at the bottom of the chapter.

It all starts with a young Max Tennyson and an anodite name Verdona, they had two boys. Each had a child on the same day and only a few minutes apart. The oldest of the two grandchildren was Gwen and then there was Ben.

Gwen was treated as a star she was book smart, popular, and talented she excelled in sports like karate. Ben on the other hand was not book smart, he was also awkward, and show no real great talent. He always fell in Gwen shadow and when both of the started to show promise of being an anodite. Verdona was thrilled she started to train Gwen immediately but Ben fell to the side lines. Her excuse was that a male anodite would never reach the skill level of a female. 

The only person who did not compare him to his cousin was his grandpa Max. That was until the omnitrix ended up in Gwen’s lap. 

It all started with the last day of school before summer vacation. Ben was in class not paying attention, it was the last day of school, so what was the point. His teacher went on about summer school which she directed at Ben specifically. Finally the bell run ending school and starting summer. However before Ben could leave his teacher pulled him aside for a paper airplane which he didn’t even throw. She always had it out for Ben since the beginning of the year, thankfully this was his last lecture from her. 

When he finally got out the school bullies Cash and JT where waiting for him. He try to get past them with out a fuss but they were not going to have that. The two bully stoled his backpack and start to play keep away from Ben then the bulling escalated, to physically pushing Ben around. Then he landed in a mud puddle as Cash and JT laughed on, Ben started to get angry. 

His eyes begun to glow pink. “Bam” Cash and JT were both nocked down to the ground confused. Ben ran and got his bag and then headed to the RustBucket, his Grandpa’s camper. Praying along the way he would not get into trouble for losing control of his powers again. 

When he got inside the RustBucket Gwen was waiting their to give him a lecture about not using his powers “Ben, you can’t use your powers out in the open or on humans for that matter.” she said with a smug look on her face.

“Good to see you too Gwen” Ben said sarcastically.

“Now Gwen, Ben would have better control like you if he had the same training.” Max told his granddaughter. 

“Even if he can’t control what little power he has, he should at least be able to control his temper.” Gwen retorted. 

That comment made Ben blood boil for a second before the truth that she was right reared it’s ugly head. The fact he would never be as good as Gwen or as powerful just like everyone expected from him, just plain hurt. He took the seat as far away as possible from Gwen, at the front next to his grandpa. Her words world around his head as the sky started to rain. 

* * *

As they road a long to the camp ground Ben started to feel a bit better and as he did the sky began to clear. He took out his favourite book Robin Hood, which he had read over a hundred times, and started to read. Time flew by as he read before he new it they reached the camp ground. 

It was the time both Ben and Gwen were dreading the most, Dinner Time. Let just say grandpa Max was not a bad cook just a weird cook. “Chow time.” grandpa exclaimed with a huge smile, as he put down a bowl of meal worms. Both Ben and Gwen groaned.

“Grandpa can we have a cheese burger or something else.” Ben asked.

“No this is a experience for your taste buds” grandpa Max responded.

Both Ben and Gwen let out an other groaned. 

After dinner grandpa Max started to make a fire, just when Max was going to light it Gwen stepped in. 

“I got it grandpa.” she said as she walk past Ben cockily. “Watch this Ben this is how a real anodite use there powers.” she chanted a couple of words the the fire sprung to life.

“Thanks Gwen.” Max exclaimed. 

Ben looked on in shock “It’s not fair.” he exclaimed “ I accidentally use my powers out side and get in trouble, but when Gwen does it she gets thanked.” He hated the double standard between him and Gwen. Gwen would do magic and she would get a world of praise and compliments; and when he did any by accident or the rare case on purpose he would get in trouble by his parents and family.

“Now Ben when you used your powers earlier you did not get into trouble.” Grandpa Max reminded his grandson.

“Yeah, but I did get a lecture from Miss Perfect and if it was anyone else who saw it, Grandpa, I would be grounded.” Ben exclaimed with frustration.

“Maybe that’s because an idiot like you should never had any power to begin with if you can’t control it.” Gwen exclaimed.

“It’s not nice to call your cousin an idiot Gwen” Grandpa Max said but did not denied that he agreed with her. What upset Ben the most was that only idiot was what Grandpa heard wrong about that statement. This made Ben mad and his eyes glowed pink be fore he new it the fire started to flare up, which startled Gwen knocking her off her feet.

“Ben!” she yelled, “You dweeb, be careful!” 

“Now Ben, you need to get better control of your temper” Grandpa Max told Ben genuinely. 

“But it is not fair don’t you here what she said!” Ben exclaimed loudly. 

“Now Ben...” Max began but was cut off by Ben slamming the door to the camper.

“What a dweeb.” Gwen said going for a walk to clear her head from the whole Ben “tantrum”.

* * *

Ben was in the camper as he watched his cousin disappear into the forest. If he tried that he would get a lecture about how dangerous it was to go into the forest at night; but Gwen, no, she was a “real” anodite she could look after herself. Ben let out a sigh.

As he looked out at the sky Ben saw a shooting star he wished with all his might to be able to surpass Gwen and finally be out of her shadow.

Some time later he saw his cousin rushing out of the forest yelling “Grandpa, Grandpa, look what i found.” Ben climbed out of the camper to see what all the fuss was about. 

“Grandpa, I think i found the Omnitrix.” Gwen said excitedly. 

“The Omni... what?” Ben asked.

“The Omnitrix, doofus.” she responded.

“Where is it?” Grandpa Max asked very seriously.

“Here.” Gwen said as she presented her wrist. 

“How? Why?” Max asked in shock.

“The shooting start turned out to be an alien craft that crashed directly in front of me. I walked up to it and it open for me and there was the Omnitrix. It clamped on my wrist then “boom” I was a Pyronite it was so cool. It was like fait that it came to me grandpa. It must have sensed my power.” she said with a smug smile.

“This is very serious Gwen the Omnitrix is one of the universe most powerful weapon. In is not a toy.” Grandpa said with a worried look.

“I know that Grandpa, but it changed course and came directly at me it is ment to be.” Gwen responded.

“So what does it exactly do?” Ben asked even more confused then before.

“It turns you into different alien species, doofus.” Gwen retorted. “Didn’t you learn about this in your tutoring. Oh wait you did not have any personal tutoring about the universe.” she said as insincere as possible. “Where probably lucky you didn’t find it or you would probably would have started a forest fire.” 

Ben was going to storm of to the camper again, when there was a big explosion Grandpa and Gwen went flying. Ben rushed over to them to make sure they were okay. That when he looked up to see some kind of drone with laser pointing at them. Before it could fire again Ben created a force field around them, which block the blasts. 

Gwen was find but grandpa was hurt. “Your going to pay for that” Gwen said angrily. Then she started to play with the Omnitrix she turned into a giant orange dog like creature. She probably new the name of it but Ben haven’t had a clue so he decided to call it Wild Mutt. 

Gwen tackled the drone and started ripping it to shreds with her claws and teeth. Once the drone was destroyed there was some beeping and Gwen was back to normal. However another drone showed up and started blasting at Gwen she threw up a shield but it was not strong enough to hold back the blast, but for some weird reason it did not held, Ben noticed. Which sent her flying again.

“Gwen!” Ben yelled as concern welled up in him and before the second drone could fire of a shot. Ben sent of a shot of mana the caused it to explode. 

Gwen got up and rush over to Ben and Grandpa Max. “Don’t worry Grandpa I will heal you in no time.” she said as she started to chant again as her eyes glowed pink Grandpa started to floated and before Ben knew it Grandpa opened his eyes.

“Grandpa.” Ben and Gwen said at the same time rushing over to give him a hug, but the celebration was short live when they heads screaming from some campsites a ways away. 

Gwen rushed off in the direction of the screaming, Grandpa close on her heals. Ben started to fallow them but was stoped by Grandpa who said “ Get into the RustBucket where it safe.” 

“But I could help.” Ben said quietly to him self. As Ben heard loud noise of an epic fight he when into the camper like he was told. 


	2. Washington B.C.: Episode 2

Gwen and Grandpa were saving people from a burning building. Gwen was Heat Blast, another one of Ben’s names, he was sitting on the sidelines watching the RustBucket. When he noticed two guys in masks leaving the bank beside the apartment building. They must be robbing the bank Ben thought and using the fire as a distraction. 

“Gwen! Grandpa!” Ben called but they just continued to work on saving people. It probably was for the best Ben thought, people in danger were way more important then some bad guys steeling money. But he still wished he could go after them, then all a sudden there was a flash of pink and stood before Ben was a rectangular shaped peace of mana. 

“What the...” Ben said, he study the mana it looked like a stable floating tile. Then some inner voice told him to clime on and hold on tight which he was lucky he did, because he when zooming off after the robbers. Holding on for dear life and dodging vehicles he caught up to the bad guys in no time.

As he followed the car down the streets of Washington he try to come up with a plan to stop the robbers. Then he remembered the drone he destroyed from yesterday. He begun to focus on his mana and when his hand felt warm and glowed, he aimed and let out a shot that cause the car rear to explode lifting the rear end of the car in the air.

The car then lost control and ran into a brick wall. Ben came slowed to a halt and when he was off the mana disappeared. “It’s a bad day to be bad guys” he told the robbers.

The robbers looked at him a began to laugh and point their guns at Ben. This made Ben angry and his eyes and hands began to glow, but before he could do anything, he heard someone say freeze. He turned around a saw an army of police officers. 

“Get out of the way kid” said one of the officers behind his gun. Then before Ben knew it one of the officers had him and started to ask him were his parents where. Before Ben knew he was in a police car then at the police station waiting for his Grandpa and cousin to show up. While he waited the police officer gave him a lecture about how dangerous trying to be a hero was. 

When his Grandpa showed up he was not angry that Ben took off but more disappointed in him for doing something so dangerous. When they got back to the RustBucket Grandpa told Ben what he did was very reckless and when Ben try to explain that he stoped the bad guys. He got a lecture, “Ben do you know how dangerous what you did was.” Max exclaimed.

Ben listened on in shock, “It’s not fair,” he said “Gwen gets to run into a burning building to save people but I can’t stop a couple of robbers. Which I did with out a problem.”

“Yes but you exposed your powers to humans,” Max continued, “which is very dangerous to both your family and your self. Plus you don’t have the same training as Gwen.” 

“Well it’s not my fault that no one sees potential in me, unlike Miss Perfect who can do no wrong. Every one praises her, like she better then me, which probably explains her big head.” Ben said with anger. 

“Just because every one thinks that I am better then you does not mean I have a big head.” Gwen responded. 

Ben stormed to the back of the camper where the bunks were and curled up in his bed as he cried “It’s not fair.” quietly to himself. He could hear the rain pouring hard on the sealing.

* * *

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max we’re walking through Washington newest Mega Mart to gather some food. When Ben saw that Sumo Slammer cereal had Sumo Slammer cards in them and if he was lucky he could get the legendary gold card. “Grandpa, can I get some Sumo Slammer cereal?” Ben asked.

“Sorry Ben but people who do dangerous stunts don’t get rewards.” Grandpa responded as Ben smile turned to a frown, “And beside it’s bad for you. Maybe you could pick out a more healthier cieral.”

“No thank Grandpa.” Ben said with is a fake smile. 

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Gwen screamed as she rush over to them “Can I get the latest Grimoire Girls book.” 

“Sure thing Gwen,” Grandpa Max said.

“Why does she get something?” Ben asked with anger.

“Maybe because I saved people from a burning building.” Gwen said arrogantly.

“Now, Gwen that’s not why your getting the book.” said Grandpa Max.

“Then why Grandpa?” Ben asked. His question was met with silence form his Grandfather. “So she’s right she saves people from a burning building and gets a rewarded. I stop robbers form stealing people’s money from a bank a can’t even get a box of cereal. It’s just not fair.” Ben said whale he stormed off into the cereal aisle.

Ben stood in the cereal aisle his anger welling up inside he looked at one of the boxes of Sumo Slammer cereal then all of a sudden the boxes of cereal began to explode open. Miss Perfect decided to show up and began to scream her head off. 

“Grandpa! Bens trashing the cereal aisle!” Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Ben closed his eyes and wish he could vanish before Grandpa got there. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a different aisle. “How did I...?” Ben said to himself. He could hear Grandpa in the next aisle try to defend Gwen from to a employee the must have showed up from all of her yelling.

“Look what your granddaughter did.” said the employee.

“I sure my grandson would be happy to pay for the damages.” He heard his Grandpa say turning the blame on to him and off of Miss Perfect. Ben could not believe it Gwen made him angry and loss control and he was the one paying for it.

Ben left the aisle an continued to explore the store and try to clear his head. He was in the electronics aisle when all of a sudden a giant mutant frog with a guy with a weird hat came crashing through the wall. Then the Mega Marts two security gardens showed up looking shocked and afraid.

The strange man grabbed the component he needed and climbed back on his frog and hopped towards the pet aisle. 

Ben wanted to prove to his Grandpa that he could be as much of a hero as Gwen, but first a change of clothes. He rush over to the boys clothing department and grabbed a black leather hoodie, some black skinny jeans and a green handkerchief to hide his identity.

Ben rushed over to the pet aisle just in time to watch Grey Matter get her but whooped. Gwen was try spell after spell but nothing seemed to be happening apparently she couldn’t use her anodite powers in the Omnitrix alien forms. Before Gwen could get squashed by the giant frog Ben sent of a mana blast. 

Knocking off the strange man, he said “I am Dr. Animo and a child will not stop me.” then his wired hat let out a beam of light cause a hamster and bird to morph into monsters. 

The bird and Dr. Animo flew off with the frog on their heels whale the monsters hamster tried to make a snack out of Grey Matter and Grandpa. Grandpa was holding Gwen and running for their lives that’s when Ben decided to show himself. When the giant hamster was between two aisles Ben created mana beam to grab one off the shelves and pulled. Like dominos the fell right on top of the hamster monster trapping it.

“Thank you mysterious boy how can I ever repay you.” said the store manager.

“Well...” Ben began spotting a display of the full collection of Sumo Slammer Cards. That when Grandpa Max grabbed Ben and started to leave the store. “Grandpa I was going to score the full Sumo Slammer card set.” Ben said.

“The only thing your scoring is a grounding.” said a very angry Max. 

* * *

“What? Why?” Ben said when he got over the shock. They were in the RustBucket trying to follow Dr. Animo. 

“Because what you did was reckless and dangerous Ben. You should leave the heroing to your cousin.” Grandpa Max responded

“Oh yah. Miss Perfect was just about to be squashed by a giant frog monster when I swooped in and saved her. And by the way your welcome.” Ben said directly at his cousin. 

“I had every thing under control, I was just about to hit him with some mana of my own.” Gwen responded. 

“Wow. For someone who supposed to be so smart you can be really dumb.” Ben said to his cousin.

“Ben do not call your cousin dumb.” Grandpa Max said from the driver seat. 

“But she can’t even see that she can’t use her anodite powers in her alien forms.” Ben remarked.

“That’s not true.” Gwen said in a shrill voice, “I can use my power when ever I want to, dweeb.” That is when she shoved ben, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

“Grandpa.” Ben said in shock.

“Gwen don’t shove your cousin.” Max responded half heartedly.

“Seriously,” Ben said as anger welled up in him, “I save a Mega Mart full of people from becoming hamster chow and get grounded and Gwen pushes me and just get a “don’t do that Gwen”.”

“Now Ben, Gwen will get her punishment later, after she stops Dr. Animo.” said Grandpa Max but Ben had a feeling that her punishment would never come.

Then there was a big bang and the camper skidded to a halt. “What was that Grandpa?” Gwen asked.

“Must have been one of the tires.” Grandpa Max responded. 

Both Grandpa Max and Gwen looked over at Ben, before they when out side to look at the tires “Will talk about this later young man,” said Grandpa Max, “and don’t leave this camper.” 

Ben wanted to scream. It just wasn’t fair, Gwen could do no wrong and he did everything wrong. Well maybe the right thing was to do the wrong thing. Ben decide to look up Dr. Animo on his phone. What he found was that apparently that he lost some award to another doctor, named Kelly, because of the unethical nature of Dr. Animo’s research. Ben decided to think like Animo and what he would do. 

Ben snuck out of the camper and flew off on a mana tile to go find Dr. Kelly. He used the gps on his phone to find Dr. Kelly lab in the Smithsonian and just hoped that he would find Animo also there. When he got there luck was on his side because he found both Dr. Animo and Dr. Kelly. 

When he was fighting Animo he crashed and land into a case in the Italian Renaissance exhibit. He looked up and saw a beautiful deck of tarot, he could feel the mana coming off them. That’s when Grandpa and Gwen showed up. Gwen turned into Four Arms and started to take on Animo’s newest monsters. While Grandpa rushed over to Ben to see if he was okay and then to yell at him for try to play hero again.

Once the fight between Gwen and Animo was over Grandpa grab Ben and took him back to the RustBucket to give him a lecture and officially start his grounding. That’s when Ben decided he didn’t want to be a hero any more but an anti-hero like Robin Hood. 

That night Ben snuck out to the Smithsonian museum to steal the deck of cards he saw earlier.. Personal they were in better hand with him where they would be used. He walked up to the case and used his mana to cause the glass to explode. Then he went back to the RustBucket and snuck into bed with out earthier Grandpa or Gwen noticing.

FanArt by me on Deviantart @ KidJustice1994

<https://www.deviantart.com/kidjustice1994/art/Ben-Tennyson-Street-Clothing-and-Item-S01-E02-E10-863068572>

<https://www.deviantart.com/kidjustice1994/art/Ben-Tennyson-Uniform-and-Item-S01-E02-E10-863096215>


	3. The Krakken: Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben discovers a lake monster and he and grandpa go on a fishing trip.

When Bens grounding was over, Max felt like he was a bit harsh on him and wanted to make it up to his grandson. By taking Ben on a special fishing trip just the two of them. Ben was so psyched to have one on one time with his Grandpa.

That night Ben was playing with his deck of tarot in the forest by there campsite. He discovered the deck was call the Visconti-Sforza tarot deck which was the worlds oldest deck of tarot cards, dating back to the late 15 century to the early 16 century. Ben discovered that each major arcana card had it's own unique power and the cards gave him the power to see into the future. There powers were:

The Major Arcana the consisted of different weapons which he could power with his mana;

0 The Fool, Slingshot

1 The Magician, Multiple Pronged Spear

2 The High Priestess, Cross Bow

3 The Empress, Twin Swords

4 The Emperor, Staff

5 The Hierophant, Grappling Hook

6 The Lovers, Twin axes

7 The Chariot, Sniper Rifle

8 Strength, Gauntlets (hands and feet)

9 The Hermit, Bombs

10 Wheel of Fortune, Bladed Shield

11 Justice, Scythe

12 The Hanged Man, Twin Reverse Wielding Pistols

13 Death, Long Bow (his favourite because it's the same weapon Robin Hood used)

14 Temperance, Giant Sword

15 The Devil, Whip

16 The Tower, Chain Mace

17 The Star, Throwing Knifes

18 The Moon, Wrist Mounted Gun

19 The Sun, Hammer

20 Judgement, Shotgun

21 The World, Double Edge Sword and Shield

Ben was sneaking out at night to practice without the knowledge of his Grandpa and cousin. He would sneak out by saying he was going to bed early and closing the curtain to his bunk and teleported out of the camper. He was getting quite good at working with the weapons. Sadly he did not know. how to use the minor arcana yet. Which meant he still had things to learn about the tarot deck.

He was training by the lake with the Death card, meaning he was shooting arrows of mana at the water. When something grabbed him and pulled him into the water. Ben fought back and was able to free himself. Then he got out of the lake he was just about to go running and tell his family what happened, when he stopped himself. He remembered that he was supposed to be in bed and Grandpa and Gwen would probably not believe him if he told them that a monster was in the lake. So Ben use his mana to dry himself off and then teleported back into the camper to get some sleep.

* * *

As the morning sun rose so did the Tennysons. Ben was practically bouncing off the walls of the Rustbucket, it was going to be the first alone time with his grandpa since this trip began. No Miss Perfect and her big head, to mess this fishing trip up, and maybe he could look for the lake monster he saw. 

When they got to the boat, they met a very stereo typical grouchy old sailor like you would see in a monster movie, named Captain Shaw. Which was fitting Ben thought for his monster hunt as he climbed on the boat.

As they headed out Ben looked over the side of the boat to see if he could find the lake monster again. That’s when Shaw commented about Ben using his breakfast as chum. Ben explained that he was looking for a lake monster to Shaw and Grandpa Max. Then Shaw told him and his Grandpa the story of how he saw the Krakken and asked if they wanted to go where he saw it. Before Max could say no Ben answer Shaw with an excited yes.

Shaw started to take them to where he saw the Krakken, when Grandpa Max pulled Ben aside. Max said, “Don’t take to much stock into what Mr. Shaw says. I don’t think he has both ores in the water, if you know what I mean.”

“Grandpa, you married an alien with magical powers and Gwen has a monster buster on her wrist.” Ben said with a very serious expression, “You are the one who told me to believe in the unbelievable.”

“Very true Ben.” Grandpa Max said with a sigh. 

Before they could reach the spot where Shaw saw the Krakken. They where stoped by very official looking blockades. “What! No Entery!” Captain Shaw exclaimed in anger, “No one tells me where I can go on my lake.” 

That’s when they heard another boat. “Fishing boat, please turn back.” exclaimed the captain of the other boat.

“Who are you?” Captain Shaw asked with his voice still full of anger.

“I am Jonah Melville, from Friends of Fish.” exclaimed the man, “We are doing a study in this part of the lake, so please turn back.”

This made Captain Shaw even angrier however, Grandpa stepped in and told Shaw, “I rented the boat so I am in charge and I say we go to another part of the lake for some fishing.” Ben decided not to argue with his Grandpa. He would come back later to night to see if he could get a better look at the monster. Ben didn’t know why but something told him to find the Krakken again.

When they began to head back Ben could feel something was wrong. That’s when the boat began to sway harder and harder. When Ben got to the edge of the boat he looked down, to see a giant shadow of a figure. It was the Krakken and heading for the docks. As the Krakken rose out of the water it smashed the dock to shreds. Ben could hear people screaming for help in the distance. Then Ben could see a fast moving bluer in the distance it was Gwen saving everyone on the pier form the giant Krakken as XLR8. 

“Are you alright Ben,” Grandpa Max asked, expecting Ben to demand to help Gwen save the people on the pier. 

“Yeah. Why?” Ben asked looked over at his Grandpa with a confused expression.

“It just that you…,” Max stoped mid sentence and thought that maybe he should not look a gift horse in the mouth. That if Ben didn’t want to play hero then he should keep quiet. 

The Krakken began to turn around there way again but instead of heading for Shaw’s ship it headed for the Friends of Fish’s boat. That’s when one of it’s giant tentacles came shooting out of the water and dragged down one off Friends of Fish cargo containers. 

“Interesting.” Ben said to himself. 

* * *

That night Ben snuck out, like normal, but to night he had other plans. Instead of practicing with his tarot deck he was going to find the Krakken but first he needed some gear. He snuck into a dive school on the pier to borrow a diving suit and tank. Once he had the suit and tank on he headed out on the water on one of his mana tiles. 

He was not expecting anyone because the lake was closed after the Krakken attacks. So when he saw Captain Shaw’s ship, he headed towards it. Ben had a hunch that Shaw was also looking for the Krakken too. He must be at the spot where he saw it. Ben decided to go diving near where Shaw was but he needed to keep his distance so Shaw would not see him.

Once in the water, Ben started to head for the bottom of the lake. He could feel force of energy pulling him. He fallowed his senses and ended up by a sunken boat. As he dove deeper in the ship he found something glowing it was a necklace with a weird looking cross as the pendent. It had two wings for the horizontal part of the cross and two snakes climbing it up vertically, it looked familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where he saw it before. Ben could feel the mana flowing out of it. He reached out and felt power surge through him when he pick up the necklace.

When Ben swam out the other side of the ship, he saw a nest of giant fish eggs. That’s when the lake grew even darker, Ben looked up to see another boat approaching and someone setting off, diving. Ben went back to hide in the wreckage then he saw the diver. That is when Ben got a good look at the mans face it was the Jonah guy from Friends of Fish and he was taking an egg from the nest.

“Seriously,” Ben said to himself “eggnapping. That’s pretty low.” Ben decided to fallow Jonah to the surface. When he got to the surface Ben saw Jonah’s two other crew interrogating and beating up Shaw, to find out what he saw in the lake. 

Jonah’s crew grabbed Captain Shaw and through him on there boat. Then Jonah pulled out a device and through it in the water Ben heard him say that they will be back with a mini sub to retrieve the other egg, once they get to the cannery. Then he pulled out another device and through it on Shaw’s boat then it exploded. Launching debris everywhere, making Ben dodged the debris while under the water.

Ben fallowed Jonah boat on one of his mana tiles. Then he herd Jonah’s crew yell “It’s a bird. No it’s a plane.” 

“No,” Jonah yelled “It’s a kid!” 

Then they started shooting at Ben, however Ben put up a force filled of mana to block the shots. When they ran out of bullets Ben decided to fire back. He used his magic to take the moon card and change it to a wrist mounted gun. He pulled more of his mana and began to fire the gun with mana bolts. Ben could feel his mana starting to drain, he never used his mana this tensely for this long before. 

Maybe Grandpa and Gwen where right maybe he was not ready for this. With these thoughts of doubt he mana started to go on the fritz and with that the tile he was on vanished and he landed in the water. Then the boat began to turn around and come at him. Ben had to think fast and he summoned the hierophant which was a grappling hook with the little mana he had left. He aimed the grappling hook at a tree branch, it pulled him up out of the water just in the nick of time. 

Then Jonah’s crew through Shaw overboard. Ben dived off the branch to save the tied up, unconscious, Captain Shaw. Once he had the Captain he swam them to shore. He leaned Shaw up agains a tree on the shore line and untied him. 

Then he when after Jonah and his crew on foot throw the forest along the coastline to the cannery near the pier. As he went along he noticed that he was a lot more agile and faster then he remembered. Then he remembered the weird cross he found is what be making him more agile and faster. He wondered what else the necklace could do but now was not the time to check it out, he had eggs to save first.

When he finally got back to the pier it was a good 45 minutes. Ben could see Jonah in the mini sub being lifted out of the water with the other egg. 

“Ben,” his cousin shrill voice came from behind him, “where have you been? Me and Grandpa have been looking for you for hours. You are in so much trouble mister.” 

“Quiet, Gwen.” Ben whispered throw clenched teeth, he hoped that Jonah or one of his crew didn’t here his big mouth cousin.

“Oh yeah, what is going to happen, Dweeb?” then Gwen at the top of her lungs yelled, “Grandpa, Ben is over here, and ready for his grounding!” 

Before Ben could tell her a second time to be quiet he heard clicking sounds of guns. Ben through up a force filled of mana just in time for a raining of bullets. 

“What is going on?” Gwen asked.

“Simple,” said Ben in a very angry voice, “the guys from Friend of Fishy’s are poachers and there not very friendly.”

Then Ben herd more clicking sound mean the bad guys where out of bullets. He dropped the shield and blasted them both with mana sending them flying through the air.

That when Grandpa showed up with a very angry look on his face. Ben’s mouth went dry, he had a bad feeling about this.

Ben was forced to go back to the Rustbucket by Grandpa Max to wait for his punishment. Once Gwen save the day which Ben thought was just annoying, because with out him she would not even know that their was someone, or in this case two someone to be saved. 

When her and Grandpa got back to the Rustbucket, Ben had a yelling match with his Grandfather. It ended with a crack of thunder and his Grandpa calling him stupid, which end there yelling match, with Ben going to his bunk crying. The sky opened up and began to pour down heavily.

Once Max cooled down he felt bad about what he called Ben, but Ben had to get it in his head that if Ben kept up this behaviour Ben would get himself or someone else killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Ben 10 this is just for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben 10 and it characters is owned by Cartoon Network. This is only my variation of the Ben10 series.


End file.
